The Date
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Yoruichi convinces Byakuya to take Chad's place so that she, Jinta, Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu can attend a HSB concert. Yoruichi catches the eye of the lead singer QT, and he challenges Byakuya for Yoruichi's affection.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters (I wish but I don't).

**Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by the current anime filler. There is an episode where Ichigo and Rukia go to the Soul Society to bring back Lurichiyo and they cause a ruckus (sorry I cannot remember the episode number). This fic is about what would have happened if Byakuya had been informed of the problem and travel to the human world. This is my first fan fic. I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Date**

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu rush out of the shop and run into Byakuya

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu are in the midst of rushing out of Urahara's shop when they almost run over Byakuya.

Ichigo's sudden stop causes Rukia to run into him and fall backwards. Uryu stops her fall and Chad stops Uryu's fall. "Byakuya what are doing here?" questioned Ichigo

Byakuya just looks at Ichigo with disdain.

Rukia, "brother"

Byakuya turns towards Rukia, "There has been a reported disturbance at one of the lower noble's houses involving an orange headed boy (peers at Ichigo) and raven head girl who some think was Rukia Kuchiki

"A d-d-disturbance?" Rukia stuttered Ichigo scoops up Rukia, "Sorry Byakuya we have to go."

"We'll talk more when I return, brother", yelled Rukia as Ichigo carried her out the door followed by Chad and Uryu who nodded on their way out of the shop.

--

Byakuya enters the back room of Urahara's Shop.

"Byakuya, what brings you to my humble shop?" questions Urahara

"I need to speak to Rukia", replies Byakuya

"She just left", responds Urahara

"I'll wait for her return", replies Byakuya

Urahara opens his fan and covers his mouth and Tessai's face fills with agnst.

Just as Urahara Is about to respond, Chad opens the door. "I forgot to leave the magic ticket for the Hit Streak Boyz (HSB) concert tonight. I promised Jinta, Ururu, Karin, and Yuzu. Will one of you take them?"

"I will, I like HSB" volunteered Yoruichi, pausing from eating her soup.

"Thanks Yoruichi, there is one problem you will need someone to pose as me and give the platinum ticket to DJ Soul in exchange for the concert tickets."

"It'll be ok, I'll take Byakuya", says Yoruichi

"No", says Byakuya

"Yes," chimes Yoruichi

"Please" pleads Ururu

"Fine" replies Byakuya

He does not know why he said yes. He does not want to go. He looked over and saw Yoruichi smile smugly as if she won another game of a tag. Byakuya knew that smile all too well.

"Thank You", Chad replies while leaving the ticket and dashes out of the shop.

"Urahara find Byakuya a gigai" snaps Yoruichi before slurping down her third bowl of soup.

--

Its 45 minutes later, Byakuya and Jinta are sitting and waiting for Yoruichi and Ururu. "Why is it that girls so long!?" whined Jinta

Just then Yoruichi and Ururu enter the room. Yoruichi is wearing a pair of light washed flare jeans, a belt with a silver buckle with letter Y engraved, and a black cropped baby tee with the word "star" in silver rhinestones and Ururu a cute pink dress.

"You ladies look lovely" complimented Tessai

"Thank You", they both replied

"Byakuya aren't you a little over dressed", Yoruichi says as she gives Byakuya the once over.

"I have on jeans which I was told was customary for humans to wear to these types of events"

"Jeans yes, a blazer and tie no. Let's get rid of the blazer" she said as she walked over to him and started helping him take off his blazer

She smells like lavender. It reminds him of their old training sessions and how she always smelled of lavender. It led him to think of when they were young and their days playing tag. He notices that she is wearing his hair tie and surmises that this would be the perfect opportunity for him to get his hair tie back.

"My, what a big belt buckle," she smiled "now the tie" Yoruichi starts loosening his tie. Byakuya just stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for the opportunity. Just when he was ready to make his move she laid her hand over his heart and said, "Now that's much better." He hesitated and the opportunity was gone. "OK let's go" announces Yoruichi

They walked to Chad's home where they were greeted by Karin and Yuzu. Ururu made the introductions. A few minutes later the black stretch limo arrives. The chauffeur, a tall slender man dressed in a black suit, tipped his hat as greeting to everyone. He then gave each of them a Magic FM 85 badge to wear as they boarded the limo. Karin and Yuzu were both taken aback by Byakuya. On several occasions Yoruichi caught them staring at him, she thought it was cute. She had to admit Byakuya had grown up to become a handsome man, but she was not surprised. She thought he was a cute teen when he was not calling her "demon cat".

Yuzu leans towards Yoruichi and attempts to whisper, "Your date is very handsome"

Yoruichi just smiled and said, "Thank you".

Byakuya just continues to look forward not saying a word while, Jinita sits sulking trying to pierce Byakuya with his eyes. They finally arrive at the concert. Everyone leaves the limo. Byakuya put both hands in pockets and begin walking to the venue when Yoruichi came up and wrapped her left arm around his right and starts walking beside him. Byakuya said nothing and did nothing he just kept walking to venue arm and arm with Yoruichi. Suddenly, when reaching the door they were accosted by a green and stripped haired DJ, DJ Soul.

The pale short very round DJ, peered over his sunglass and screamed at them, "Its da sooooooul patrooool! Are you happy be here my brothas and sistahs?" He then pushes the mic in Byakuya's face. Byakuya looks at the DJ with condescension and says "No" in the most monotone lifeless way possible. The pudgy DJ angrily stutters "W-W-What?"

Yoruichi grabs the mic and says, "Of course we are happy to be here, aren't we" the children chimed in with a resounding yes. She takes the tickets from the steaming mad DJ who continues to glare at Byakuya, but Byakuya does not even look in the little pudgy man's direction.

The usher, a red headed pimpled faced teenaged boy, shows them to their sits located in the front row. The show was packed. Yoruichi sits down next Byakuya who has a look on his face that says I do not want to be here. Yoruichi says, "I can't believe you are still so uptight, loosen up it's a concert it is not supposed to be serious. It's not a crime to enjoy life." The venue is filled with screaming teenage girls. The concert begins shortly after they are seated. An hour into the concert his face is still the same. Yoruichi looks at him, turns away and shakes her head. The lights dims, it is the last song of the night. The band starts to sing their number one hit "My Star". This is the only time Byakuya even appears to pay attention, every time the group sang the chorus QT appeared to be singing to Yoruichi.

Once the concert was finished a young female intern from Magic leads Byakuya and the kids backstage. They follow the radio intern to a meet and greet area where they see DJ Soul. The overzealous DJ appears to still be upset Byakuya. Byakuya pays him no attention, walks right past him and goes to stand away from everyone else. The kids are getting autographs and taking pictures with members of HSB and B-Dazzle, the opening act. Yoruichi notices Byakuya standing all alone and goes over to speak to him but she is stopped by QT the strawberry blonde, curly haired, lean but muscular lead singer of HSB.

"Its my star. Now that QT has found you, you can't leave QT lonely. Gurl you my destiny I can see our future together and its so bright it's blinding, yo." He says as he strokes his goatee. Yoruichi was not interested, but she does not want to make a scene because of the kids, so she just smiles and says, " I am not leaving, yet." Byakuya watches the entire exchange thinking what a crass ingrate.

QT takes Yoruichi's hand and says, " Oh baby ya killin' QT with dat smile. You just da total package aren'tcha. That smile, that body QT gotta see more of it, more of you" He licked his lips and let her hand go to lift his shirt and reach in pocket to pull out a room key. He hands it to Yoruichi but Byakuya intercepts the key so quickly QT almost swallows his toothpick. "Dude what the" he stops when he meets Byakuya's eyes who is standing right behind Yoruichi.

"Who the hell are you?" yells QT

Byakuya calmly replies, "The date, she does not need this. She already has plans for the rest of the night." as he places his hand on Yoruichi's bare side (midriff), pulls her into his body and hands the key back to QT. QT becomes furious. Since he was about two inches taller than Byakuya he decides to gets cockier. "How do you know what she needs? Maybe she wants to upgrade to a real man. Anyway, don't you know QT always gets the girl."

In the same calm voice Byakuya replies, "If you actually think you can beat me then you are an even bigger fool then you sound."

"Ok that's enough, Byakuya lets go. QT take my advice just let it go before more than your pride gets hurt", interjects Yoruichi. To make sure its over she calls DJ Soul over to diffuse the situation and to let the station know that they were leaving. She takes Byakuya by the hand leads him away and gathers the children.

--

After the limo dropped off Karin and Yuzu first, then drops everyone else off near Urahara's Shop. Yoruichi sends Jinta and Ururu inside and goes for a walk with Byakuya. Byakuya sticks both his hands in his pockets, Yoruichi wraps her left arm around his right arm and they walk down the sidewalk.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" she asked.

"I would not call sitting through a horrible concert and being challenge by a ascend human a good time," he replied.

"Thank you" she smiled "for defending my honor."

"It was nothing …

She takes him by the hand and starts running. "Wait, where are we going?" "You'll see when we get there"

"OK here we are." They stopped at a small waterfall in the forest. "Why did we run all the way here?" asked Byakuya. Yoruichi smiled and said, "We could have used flash steps, but I wanted to make sure you could keep up (he frowns)."She took his hand and led him behind the waterfall and through an underground maze of caves. When they were finally out of the caves they were greeted by an inviting clearing. The grass was green and lush, there were cherry trees blossoming, and peach trees full of fruit surrounding the clearing and bubbling brook nearby.

Yoruichi lays on the grass and points to the clear night sky with a full moon framed by the surrounding trees. "Isn't it beautiful", she asks.

In all these years he had not forgotten her beauty. "Yes very", he replies he is not looking at the sky but looking at her instead, and to his surprise, she blushes. He lays down beside her on the grass. She rubs his cheek with the back of her hand and, says "I wish it could stay like this forever" He kisses the back of her hand, "Me too" he replies. "But tomorrow", he stops her with a soft sweet kiss on the mouth "Shh there will be no talk of tomorrow" he says as he kisses her again. After a few more kisses he moves down to her stomach. He lays his head on her stomach. She strokes his hair and says, "I've missed you Kuchiki Byakuya" He hugs her tightly kisses her stomach and replies, "I've missed you too, Shihōin Yoruichi ".

* * *

_A/N_

_This is my 1st fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. I am not afraid of constructive criticism, I just don't want to be burned so no flames please._


End file.
